Epic Kingdom
by Magic Detective
Summary: Takes place during Sora's year of training after DDD. After falling into a mysterious portal to Wasteland, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy must help Oswald figure out if a returned Mad Doctor has really reformed. Adaptation of Epic Mickey: Power of Two with a Kingdom Hearts twist. Rated T to be safe.


_There once were two brothers, two princes of a kingdom. Their father was the king there, who ruled the kingdom with dignity and respect. This rule didn't last for long, however. The king had grown ill and passed away. When his will was read, everyone was shocked._

_The younger brother, Mickey Mouse, would inherit the throne._

_Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, the older brother, was stunned. Why was Mickey always the favorite? He was the better one! Oswald was always outshined by Mickey, but this time, it was the final straw._

_That night, Oswald vanished from the castle._

_Next day, Mickey reluctantly took the throne, still feeling crushed about his brother's leaving. During his rule as king, he missed his brother dearly._

_They didn't meet until several years later._

_One day, in the workshop of Yen Sid, Mickey was kidnapped by a mysterious creature, which took him to Wasteland, a land for people whose worlds had long vanished since. In this place, Mickey made a shocking discovery._

_His brother, Oswald, was the ruler of Wasteland._

_As it turns out, Oswald had discovered the forgotten land long before the day the former king passed away, and found a place in this world. He felt accepted, like this was where he belonged. And so, Oswald decided to live in the world of forgotten._

_The day Mickey was crowned king, so was Oswald as the king of Wasteland._

_Oswald ruled Wasteland for many years, acting as the ruler his brother had been. He even found a beautiful wife and queen, named Ortensia._

_It didn't take long for tragedy to strike, however._

_When the brothers were fooling in the workshop once, they had accidentally created a monster known as the Shadow Blot, which was the creature who kidnapped Mickey in the first place. Shadow Blot escaped to the Wasteland, where he began to take over, removing colors. Oswald managed to seal the Blot in a jug, but at the cost of Ortensia losing her colors, sending Oswald into depression._

_Mickey continued into Wasteland, armed with only Yen Sid's paint brush to fix the world as atonement and regain his brother's trust. There, he discovered several messages left by the late king, who made Wasteland in the first place. It was with these messages Mickey discovered why he was made king instead of Oswald._

_Oswald wasn't ready to rule a kingdom yet._

_After defeating a fake Shadow Blot, Mickey told Oswald what he learned from the message. Oswald couldn't believe his ears when he heard the entire story, and also the fact his father did love him. Mickey also said that he was loved, he was important, and most of all, he was a brother that was cheered on by all._

_With that, the bond of brothers was reformed._

_During that meeting, Oswald accidentally broke the cork on the jug containing Shadow Blot, releasing him into Wasteland. However, the two brothers managed to defeat creature, bringing color to Wasteland and restoring Ortensia back to life._

_Oswald, saying that Wasteland needed their king, decided to stay, and Mickey went back home. But, his luck ran short when Yen Sid revealed to have discovered Mickey's mischief. He threw Mickey out and cast a spell to make sure he would never come back, seemingly separating the two brothers from meeting again._

_However, it didn't keep them apart for long._

_As it turned out, Mickey had still a bit of the Shadow Blot's ink inside him, which allowed him to see Wasteland through the mirror. And so, every year, on the day King Mickey and King Oswald rose to power, in the middle of all the festivities, the two brothers would secretly meet at the mirror._

_King Mickey thought he would never return to Wasteland._

_He was wrong._

**_Magic Detective Presents..._**

**_Inspired by the Disney games..._**

_**Epic Kingdom**_


End file.
